Heart in a Bouquet
by Se Reveiller
Summary: AU Kagome runs a flower shop on the south side of town trying to find her way in the world. Sesshomaru is an aristocrat who needed roses for his brother’s wedding. Sesshomaru becomes infatuated and Kagome intrigued. SesshomaruxKagome
1. Prologue

Heart in a Bouquet

Summary: AU Kagome run's a flower shop on the south side of town try to find her way. Sesshomaru is an aristocrat who needed roses for his brother's wedding. Sesshomaru becomes infatuated and Kagome intrigued.

Prologue: A Checkered Dress and a Wilting Rose

* * *

"Kagome! I need you to make a delivery!"

That's how it started. Those simple eight words that lead to so much more...

"Is this it?" Kagome looked up at the gates of what appeared to be a gigantic mansion, The Inu-Taishio Manor. Kagome's mouth opened as her eyes looked about the large home. It was huge! So Aristocratic! So…MAGESTIC! And there was Kagome standing in the middle of it all with a delivery card in her hand in a yellow and orange checkered dress that stood out like the sun in the sky.

She smiled. When she was younger she dreamed of places like this instead of the small flower shop her, mom, and Souta ran. She planned on finishing high school and going to college and getting away having her own life in the country in a huge estate. But things didn't go as wished.

Why? Her father died along with enough income to continue school. Granted her mother was educated but didn't have the resources nor money to keep Kagome in school. So here was Kagome at 22 delivering flowers, although the vibrant colors kept her company in her loneliness it was more she wanted.

"Miss!" Kagome was yanked out of her musings from the gate man. "Miss you might ant to knock." He said.

So she did.

"Where is that delivery! Sesshomaru you said you had it under control!" InuYasha was frantic. The day of is wedding and the flowers were missing, he ordered blue roses so that everything would stand out, yet hours from is wedding they weren't here.

* * *

Granted (I love that word now!) Sesshomaru hated the idiot of half brother he had but for once he agreed. The day of they should not be late. So he sighed with annoyance letting the expression wash over his usually emotionless face.

The opened catching the brothers' attention.

A girl, dressed in a baseball cap on and in crinkled looking checkered sun-dress. Her face lifted in what seemed to slow motion. "Kikyo…?" InuYasha whispered. But the voice that spoke wasn't cold and melancholy like Kikyo it was happy and a tune to it.

"Sorry for the late delivery we got lost." 'We?' There was just one girl. She step-sided a boy a young boy no older that six or seven with brown hair and a boa to tie it. After being scene the boy immediately clung to the girl's leg. "Kagome!" the flower delivery girl now identified as Kagome turned around. Her two companions, Miroku and Sango as their name tags said.

"Please excuse our lateness." Miroku said bowing politely Sango joining. "Please show us to the room." Sesshomaru merely nodded and walked further into the mansion the foursome and InuYasha following.

Somewhere in the van which held all of the blue roses in one at a forgotten wilting white rose.

* * *

How was it? Continue? Yes! No…? 


	2. PtI

I'm surprised at the response I received I have a total of SIX reviews! Yaaaay! I love positive feedback….and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and so once again I bring you…

**Heart in a Bouquet **

* * *

Pt.1 Intrigues & Infatuation

* * *

"Okay let's move it to the left." To everyone else everything was perfect but Kagome; she's a bit of perfectionist at times. "Again?" Miroku said letting out a loud sigh full of pain and aguish which Sango shook her head at. Shippo giggled at the response from Miroku and then went back to the lollipop he was enjoying.

Kagome smiled at her friends and patted Shippo on the head affectionately and said, "Okay, Okay it's fine."

But the room was more than fine it was beautiful beyond words. It was snow white and the blue flowers tied to benches and the petals scatted about made it even more so.

InuYasha who came back later with Sesshomaru who had the same express he always wore but, was amazed that three people and a kid could fix up the room like this. InuYasha watched as the girl whose face was almost mirror image of Kikyo glide over to him.

"We finished so were going to take our leave now." And all of them began to walk to the door. "We'll be back in a week or so to pick up the money, just tell us the day." And she pushed open the door.

"Oh!" she said suddenly and dashed over to Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "For the groom a red rose the color of love," She pulled out one rd rose and placed it InuYasha's hand. Smiled the turned to Sesshomaru and took out a yellow rose and places it in his breast pocket. "Yellow the color of happiness, smile more and be happy." She laughed and slipped a business cad into InuYasha's other hand.

"Please tell your friends of us."

And she waved flashing a brilliant smile.

And she was gone, back to her flower shop downtown, but the odd felling of infatuation wasn't and unfortunately for Kagome Sesshomaru only felt this twice in his life both ending in disaster.

* * *

_-SLAP!"_

"I told you Miroku to keep your filthy hands off me!" Sango said arguing with Miroku who had an imprint on his face but smiled sheepishly. "But Sango we're to be married soon." Sango blushed when she heard the word 'married'. And Miroku took this to his advantage leaning over and kissing Sango softly.

Kagome wasn't envious by nature but se couldn't help but be It seemed like everyone around her as getting engaged or married. Her high school friend Ami was going to be married in June and her former co-worker Mai (no relation to YGO) was already married and no longer worked since she had a little boy who in e-mails said was a handful.

Not being able to listen to couples anymore she closed the back window and Shippo slept peacefully leaning against Kagome while e slept.

* * *

_**Dear Diary, **_

_Today I met two people, two brothers in fact! Te older looking of the two was handsome but seemed cold he was intriguing though. The other was getting married, he seemed to be stressed but he called me by a name a recognized, Kikyo. _

_Is that where you are Kikyo, Inu-Taishio manor? Is that were you've been?_

_That all! _

_**Love, you're never too old to write, **_

_**Kagome**_

* * *

"Kagome there's gentleman downstairs who wants to see you."

It was a week after the delivery Kagome picked up the check and the older of the two brothers handed it to her.

**_FB>>_**

_"Thank you very much." Kagome gave a polite curtsy with the check in her hand. "You are welcome." He said. Kagome smiled like she always did, but then something happened, their eyes met and a spark went off._

**_End FB _**

Kagome came down wit a sigh, 'Please don't let it be Hojo again.' Hojo was polite but to persistent.

"How may I help ...you?" Kagome lifted up her head to meet with piercing red eyes. "Naraku Onigumo." A smirk and Kagome's mother retreated upstairs.

A wave of tension and confusion spilled through the air and Naraku opened his mouth to speak

* * *

I know the capter are short...but are they satisfying? and...Once again Continue Yes? No?...Suggestions? 


	3. PtII

Okay ya'll (my new fav. random word.) thank you my loverly reviews you inspire me so! Ah…….yum waffles….

Now I give once again

_**Heart in a Bouquet**_

* * *

**Pt. II : Slow Forming Webs & Walking on a Rotating Bar**

* * *

(I'll try for longer chapter) 

Naraku opened his mouth to say "I have news of Kikyo,"

Kagome sighed "I alre-" "more than that of your own." Naraku finished with an annoyed look. "What is it?" Kagome said speaking low as though if she wasn't silent the world would hear. Naraku smirked knowing he had her exactly where he wanted.

"I'll tell you… for a price." Naraku said leaning forward over the counter. "Name it." Kagome said boldly. Naraku laughed "Yes that's why I like you. Such fire!" he said. He grabbed Kagome chin. "You will accompany me to the celebration of Kikyo and InuYasha's joining so you will see the information for yourself."

Kagome pulled back roughly shaking her head. "Is that a-" she cut off abruptly when Naraku yanked her into a kiss. A kiss, that meant nothing to Kagome but oh so much more to him. He broke away and reached to his bag that just seemed to appear. "Wear this. I expect you to be ready at seven tomorrow. If you're late, you're on your own." Naraku said leaving the shop.

Kagome stared and shook her head and held the bag to herself.

Naraku was tough to figure out. He was a doctor; yes someone like Naraku was doctor. He very rich because of his job and met Kagome when she was seventeen and he had just started his profession.

He traded information about Kikyo to Kagome. Why and how he knew these things Kagome was not sure. He was always curious of her relation to Kikyo even after Kagome confirmed they were not blood related.

Naraku Onigumo was a suspicious character one that Kagome should be weary of but wasn't only because she would tell of his involvement in illegal murders and disappearances of patients.

So Kagome was safe from the spiders poison, but not it's slowly forming web.

* * *

"You're going to ask that flower girl? My lord, Sesshomaru, you can do better!" Jaken said but received a kick from the elegant man. 

"It's time this stupid business card be put to work." Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru didn't love Kagome; he was infatuated like a boy with a new toy. He saw this as another woman to bring to his bed as if to prove to himself that all women were manipulative items of deceit who use and throw away, but he would be the one using and throwing away, not her.

He looked himself over again.

Sesshomaru wasn't into vanity but he knew he looked good and that any woman would be crazy to turn down the rich and handsome elder of the two Inu-Taishio brothers, but as he smirked at his reflection he didn't realize that Kagome wasn't just any woman.

* * *

"Kagome! You have another visitor!" Her mother yelled up the stairs. "Okay!"

Kagome came down the stairs.

'Please not Naraku…..' But her thoughts were interrupted by a calm voice that wavered out between two pale lips. "I wanted to ask you if you would come with me to the celebration of InuYasha's marriage." He said handing her a red rose. "I'm sure a woman like you receives many of these."

Kagome's head was spinning Sesshomaru Inu-Taishio asked her to go to same fancy party Naraku did, she thought. Sesshomaru was handsome but she had obligations. "I'm sorry but I was asked by someone already…and I would like to go with this person if you will accept me into your home."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's hand. "Please tell me the man who has asked before I." Sesshomaru said sounding a bit thoughtful. Kagome was bright red. "Naraku Onigumo. But just as friends…" Kagome stuttered out.

But gosh Naraku was far from a friend and far from an enemy he was currently a… necessity.

Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome wondered if he could smile, and Sesshomaru wondered of her 'friendship' to Onigumo. Onigumo Naraku was plain as day a bastard, a bastard that knew people. He was full of lies, took involvement in illegal actions, but few knew of this so why was a flower girl 'friends' with a poisonous spider.

"I hope to see you there." He said turning and leaving. "Until tomorrow then." She said sounding a little hopeful.

And she would see him tomorrow along with catastrophe.

* * *

"Hurry now Kagome, that gentle man from yesterday is waiting on you. Don't rip your dress on the stairs!" Kagome listened and walked slowly down the stairs. Trying not to rip the beautiful silky green dress it made her look gorgeous. It made her skin look paler than it was and her hair had been let out of the horrible tie and free to kiss her shoulder blades. 

"Don't forget to kiss your boyfriend." said Souta nagging. "Hahaha very funny." retorted Kagome reaching the bottom of the stairs. "I see I picked correctly." said Naraku inspecting Kagome's look. "Very good. I will be the envy of all men." He said jokingly to Kagome who let out a dry laugh.

And Naraku led Kagome to the carriage.

* * *

Kagome felt weird. She felt like she had grown a second head. Why? Everyone kept looking at her and whispering. 

"They envy you." Kagome looked up at Naraku who just kept walking toward the host of the party, InuYasha who right next to KIKYO! "Go mingle with the other guest, I'll find you." And with that he broke off with Kagome going further in.

Kagome was brought back into reality by a tap on the shoulder. "Your date left you to fend for yourself against the wolves." The man was a tan compared to the other pale aristocrats. He was about half a head taller than Kagome with blue eyes and dark hair pulled into a low pony tail.

He gave a polite bow. "I am Kouga Ookami. Would like to dance?" Kagome nodded and so they did. "I'm Kagome Higarashi (sp?)." she said after being pulled into another spin.

Kouga looked thoughtful. "From now on you are my woman." And he leaned forward. Kouga's and Kagome's lips met but the meeting broke quickly cut off by an angry Sesshomaru.

And Kagome felt like she as trying to walk on a rotating bar.

* * *

I a total of ….FIFTEEN…reviews no I'm not going to request a number to continue. I'm just so happy! I've been thinking I should do a prelude story for Kikyo and InuYasha….how the met and stuff. What do ya'll (yes I said it again) think? 

See you all next chapter and thanks again for the support. I feel so loved!

Keep that love flowing people! And next chapter there will be true loves first kiss with a twist!


	4. PtIII

I'm so happy I've received so much feedback. TT SO HAPPY! sobbing with joy ….wipes face

Okay besides the joy I give you…

Heart in a Bouquet

* * *

Pt. :III An Interesting Kiss & Wind in her Hair and Air in her Mind

* * *

(Shooting for 1000 words or more…) 

Kouga stared up at Sesshomaru who held him my neck at the moment. "We don't molest my guest of honor." Sesshomaru spoke in such cold tone. Not of that of an aristocrat but as though a man ready to kill.

Kagome stared and Sesshomaru dropped Kouga who was sputtering trying to breathe. Sesshomaru calmly walked over to Kagome and took her hands in his.

"Please forgive Kouga;" he looked at Kouga who was being fawned over by a bunch of women "he has an ill mind." He finished looking at Kagome again.

Kagome nodded a bit disturbed at what had just taken place. Sesshomaru noticed this of course the little observant aristocrat he was. "Come, we'll take walk and get you some fresh air." Sesshomaru said leading Kagome out.

Among he whispering guest one woman stood with a fan. "Well that's an interesting twist." And she smirked having much to tell her lord.

* * *

"Onigumo." said InuYasha out loud. Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Yes it is I. Not as dead as you wished but dead in small ways." Naraku said. 

Naraku took Kikyo hand. "What a fine wife you make." He kissed it and shoved Kikyo to the side all but gently and smacked into a man. "And you my dearest InuYasha," InuYasha helped Kikyo stand never taking his eyes off Naraku.

"You will make such a fine husband for someone like Kikyo, a whore. Yes someone as lovely as Kikyo to warm your bed at night and open her legs to spill out your disgusting spawns." Naraku said smiling.

Kikyo let out a bitter laugh. "And you, Naraku, have no one who wants to warm your bed." InuYasha looked shocked that Kikyo bit back with such ferocity but Kikyo was full of surprises…good and bad ones.

* * *

"Kouga is…" "A jerk I know." Kagome finished for him. Sesshomaru smirked "I like you Kagome; you're different from most women." He said. 

Sesshomaru used this line countless times and the girl would blush and stutter out: "I hope I would be." And then he'd lean forward for a kiss that somehow lead to them Sesshomaru's bedroom. After getting naked he would hen say: "I've never felt this way for anyone" then she would say she loved him which he did not reply to then they would get to know each other better.

Same song every time…She would be like all the others he brought to his bed.

"I know I am, " she said standing over the private lake. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "But are you different from other guys?" And with that she fell backwards into the lake in slow motion brown eyes never leaving gold ones.

Sesshomaru stared as she fell and resurfaced. "I always wanted to swim!" she said soaked of course.

"What manner of a woman are you?" he said stepping forward to help her out. "A free one…" she took his hand and yanked him into the pool. She laughed as he resurfaced looking pissed.

"Y-you!" he said enraged. "Yes you need to live a little." Kagome said splashing him but he ducked under water. Kagome looked around. He surfaced dangerously close.

"You're an odd one. You always laugh and smile, so carefree. It annoys me and because you can smile I will hate you because of this. And because you can laugh I will envy you. And because you are carefree I will trouble you." Sesshomaru said.

"Trouble me? What d-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips meeting hers.

Passion flared in the kiss as did ambition for Kagome& Sesshomaru felt lust and desire. Sesshomaru pulled her closer their bodies meeting as though the only way to extinguish the fire was to make it burn out. (This is rated T people no lemon! For now…i think…-scratches head- )

They broke apart. Kagome felt the wind blow trough her hair but felt as though air occupied her mind.

"Quite the lovely couple you two make." Came a voice looking down at them.

"Kagura I**c**hijina gust of wind" And Kagura smirked waving her fan at herself as though it were too hot.

"What a lovely, lovely, lovely windy day." She said.

* * *

"Oh my dear Kikyo have you not forgotten those beautiful nights we shared." Naraku said still smiling widely. 

"You manipulated me!" She said angrily. "You'll burn in hell for all you've done I take you there with me my self! You killed her! You said you loved her! You killed her!" Kikyo was hysterical now and InuYasha was holding her by the arms while people gathered to watch it.

"Speak louder Kikyo they can't ear you! Who did I kill?" Naraku taunted. "Mordoriko! You did it!" Kikyo yelled almost breaking away from InuYasha. "She died of fever you can ask all the doctors." Naraku said brushing it off as though nothing.

"You fill their pockets with money and lies!" she screamed he broke from InuYasha. She slapped Naraku hard. "You shamed me! You come here and you spit upon my marriage! My happiness! My Everything!" Kikyo said screaming from rage.

And Naraku laughed.

"She is here among the crowd, her child, her true one." Naraku said. Kikyo went from out raged to puzzled.

* * *

"So have you been enjoying yourself Sesshomaru?" Kagura said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 

"Go inside Kagome." He said firmly. "But I'm soaked." She said

Truly she didn't care that she was soaked her curiosity was getting the better of her and she as really nosy when she wanted to be.

"Go inside." He said again sounding fiercer.

And she did which lead to more catastrophes.

* * *

When Kagome walked in she didn't expect to see a crowd of people but wished to go home as soaked as she was. She just knew Naraku would be at the center of it all. 

_She is here among the crowd, her child, her true one." _She heard Naraku say.

"Who then?" Kikyo said. Naraku smiled. "Speak to her yourself." And with that Kagome was yanked from the crowd by Naraku to face her paler reflection.

"Kagome?" … "Kikyo."

* * *

No people we are nowhere near the end of this carousel it just spins round and round. Until I feel like throwing up! MUHAHAHAH! 

I love you all I now have total of TWENTY-FOUR reviews and once again I'll add it to my collection(wink-wink you know who this is meant for...PIZZA!)!

So I'll see ya'll soon hopefully with another triple update….Til then! -waves happily-


	5. PtIV

Sorry about the delay people…I ended up deleting the original chapter because there was too much said in it….and it was too off topic so I had to rewrite it.

Oh My friend Kim is forcing me to thank her for pointing out I don't have a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha if I did Sesshomaru would be my slave..(Thank you Kim! )

And once again I love all of you guys. Now! Join the bon fire and throw in some wood because here is…

**Heart in a Bouquet** (now featuringflash backs!)

* * *

Pt IV **The** **Marionette Tea Party

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. **

"Kikyo…I-" Kagome tried to speak but she couldn't form the words. What was she supposed to say, "Kikyo I've tracking you down the last couple of years behind my mother's back to find you because I wanted to find out her, Mordoriko."

"You what Kagome?" Kikyo said spitefully. "The things you wish to discuss are things that should be spoken behind closed doors." Kikyo said glaring about the crowd that had formed around her, Naraku, InuYasha, and Kagome.

She yanked Kagome hand all but gently and pulled through the crowd to hall of the mansion while InuYasha who felt like the third wheel followed.

Naraku surprisingly did not follow. He just smiled broadly while his eyes were shining brightly as he moved to exit the mansion.

He sat down in the carriage waiting. But for what?

"So my dearest Sesshomaru," Kagura dipped her feat in the water. "may I ask how you have been." She fished sounding somewhat concerned.

"Quite alright." Sesshomaru was wary as he stood next her small form.

This was the woman he used to feel passion for but yet there was nothing now. Nothing. There was only a deep bitterness and hatred of betrayal.

He wouldn't forget and he wouldn't forgive.

-"I kill you for this!"- were that last words she had spoken to him before he had left her that night. It had been snowing.

* * *

**FB**

They sat across from each other, the fire place roaring as they sipped tea.

"I know." was all he said. He put his tea down looking at her.

She looked up shocked but quickly covered it up. The cup tea went back onto the tray.

"Who is he?" he said calmly, too calmly.

Kagura looked up warily. "You wouldn't know him." She said trying to keep the person she cared for name protected. She sipped the tea trying to tell herself, Sesshomaru doesn't know his name. And without his name he could do nothing, absolutely nothing.

"His name was Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura's teacup hit the floor and shattered. It wasn't a question_. He knew, he knew, HE KNEW! _

"W-what did you do?" Kagura asked her hands bleeding while she tried to pick up the broken teacup pieces.

"What anyone would do to the common thief. I had him executed." Sesshomaru said smirking as he sipped away at his tea.

Kagura was shaking with rage and disbelief. She snarled with rage and tossed the broken tea cup shards at him who didn't even flinch as one impaled in the side of the neck and the others flew passed just missing him.

"I believe our relations of any sort are over." He said standing up he put on his coat walking out the door.

"I'll kill you for this!" she had screamed.

Kagura left in the darkness of the room when a shadow loomed over her. A doll, which was supposed to be in the pile in the corner.

"You wish to for the death of Sesshomaru do you not?" the pale child spoke her blank eyes cold and empty while her head leaned to right slightly making her look like a marionette.

"I do." Said Kagura.

And the marionette child merely lead Kagura out the room and into the darkest parts of the estate where Kagura's brother stayed.

Yes it was snowing.

**FB end**

* * *

"Sit down." Kagome did. 

"InuYasha get out." Kikyo said ignoring the surprised look on InuYasha's face. InuYasha nodded he understood. It wasn't his place to meddle.

When the door shut Kikyo sat next to Kagome.

"Why are you with that man, **Naraku…?**." Kikyo said with distaste.

"He helped me find you." Kagome said looking away.

"How did you meet him?" Kikyo said her eyes narrowing.

Kagome thought back and spoke.

* * *

**FB**

Kagome ran quickly in the rain.

"Hey pretty lady were ya going'!" One in group of boys following her yelled as they sped up trying to catch her.

Kagome sped around the corner only to slam into a tall man with black hair and red eyes.

"Kikyo…" he said grabbing her chin roughly inspecting her face.

'How does he know her' she thought.

His eyes widened slightly when he realized she was not.

"Hey rich asshole we saw her first!" The one dubbed leader of the group said.

Naraku pushed Kagome behind him.

One of them ran straight at the Naraku who only smirked and swat out an arm hen the guy charged at him snapping his neck.

Kagome felt dizzy. And she fainted hearing the sound of another neck breaking to lull her into sleep.

* * *

**(Still in FB)**

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a well furnished room and lying in a soft bed. Her eyes wandered to a chair which a white doll sat on.

It was a creepy little thing. It held a mirror and at among the other dolls it pale hair eyes and features sticking out,

She heard footsteps.

The man from last night stood tall his dark hair and red eyes standing out in the white suit he wore.

He smirked and place the doll on the floor so he could sit in the chair.

Kagome gripped the sheets of the bed nervously her eyes showing all of her inner turmoil.

And then he spoke his smooth dark voice sliding out from is lips and floating across the dim room.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! 

Review please!


	6. PtV

Whoop Whoop! Another Update!

I love all those who review! Keep me happy I keep you happy! (that sounded so inappropriate) One more thing!

**Tragedy alert! **

Now I will give you

_**Heart in a Bouquet

* * *

**_

**Pt V A Method to My Madness

* * *

**

-Naraku." Said the child sitting across from him said.

Naraku stared upwards.

"When do you wish for it to start?" she asked.

Naraku smiled from his spot in the carriage.

"Now." He said, and wordlessly the child left the carriage.

* * *

-I struck a deal with Naraku afterwards." Kagome said finishing her tale.

Kikyo eyed Kagome warily. She could not trust Kagome completely but she would discuss what was important with her.

"I will tell you now." She said. Kagome stared at Kikyo with hard eyes. "You are her child, Mordoriko's. I'm sure your wondering what relevance that holds in your life as of now you will now when I tell you this. But I will tell you of her." Kikyo said.

Kagome stared oddly as Kikyo came kneeled before her and grasped her hands.

"She was seen as kind and wonderful! But she was a wicked woman a horrible wicked woman. But despite her noble status she fucked around with the wrong people. Andthen she had you. And then you're wondering where I come in? Do you not?" She said

"She kept me as her 'child', torturing me only because she let me know I was there to fill a void which was left after your disappearance." Kikyo said.

"Disappearance?" Kagome asked.

"You were stolen under the watchful eye of the moon and left to die in the snow by….Onigumo." Kikyo said.

"Onigumo? What?" Kagome said looking confused.

"You are her child, a noble's child, do you not understand? Mordoriko was fucking Onigumo, the pig! ONIGUMO!" Kiyo said yanking Kagome to meet her eyes fiercely.

"And guess what?" she said sickly sweet.

"You are his spawn .The spawn of a rapist and a noble! Ha!" Kikyo was laughing now.

It was a horrible sound, that laugh of her's.

"Kikyo you're… crazy." Kagome said in a hushed voice.

"He raped me Kagome, he raped me! He told me to lie there and take it! As if I would as if I'd let any man do that to me again! But have led him straight to me. Straight TO US! You-" Kikyo was frantic now. "RUINED EVERYTHING!" she yelled out but fell silent.

Suddenly calm washed over her.

She stood up letting Kagome's hand go she walked over to the draws and yanked out something.

A click was heard.

Kikyo spun around a gun in her right hand.

"And now we shall have atonement, then mother will love me once more." Kikyo said.

A shot rang out and the doors flew open.

And a single scream was heard.

* * *

_Run fool, run_

_Dying never felt this fun.

* * *

_

"I'm will kill you someday." She said looking forlornly at the pond.

"I know." Sesshomaru said turning away and walking back into the mansion.

Kagura watched him leave her eyes narrowed.

"Kanna," the child stepped from the shadows. "start it already."

The girl merely walked her posture never changing as she seemingly glided to the mansion.

* * *

"My God!" yelled Kagome running over to the fallen figure on the ground a child.

Kikyo stared wide-eyed as the servants began to gather around.

They all whispered but did nothing. "That child belongs to-'' flew thorough the hall ways.

The little girl had o be no older than eight or nine, like her brother so young.

Kagome kept the child's head in her lap trying to keep the girl awake. Kagome looked around at the gathered crowd. "What are you doing! Go get the medic!" she yelled out angrily. 'Pigeons, scavenging pigeons!(1)' she thought. And like the birds they were they scattered.

* * *

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" a frantic cry yelled out.

Sesshomaru turned around looking annoyed but looked at on grave look on the servant's face.

"It's Rin sh-she was shot." The servant said.

Sesshomaru's eyes became wide. "Where?" he demanded,

"Study room!" said the servant.

Sesshomaru ran quickly to the location.

* * *

"She's going into shock…" Kagome said as the girl's eyes began close and she began to shake violently. "Look at me." she said trying to get the child to focus.

"C'mon please keep your eyes open." Kagome said pressing a cold cloth against the child's head.

The door's burst open and Sesshomaru was there.

He looked upon the site.

InuYasha was holding Kikyo murmuring words of comfort, while Kagome was huddled over a small figure.

"Rin." He said rushing over to her side. He immediately grabbed the child's hand.

He looked down at Rin's pale face then looked up at Kagome.

"Who?" was all he said.

Kagome's eyes darted briefly to Kikyo then back to Rin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother saying "it's alright" when he knew dam well it wasn't! But now was not the time for vengeance.

He would make sure Kikyo paid for this, in due time with his own hands.

* * *

Kanna stepped into the halls of the home, Kagura following close behind of course.

"Right here." The doll-like child said. "I saw it in my dreams." She said.

Kagura nodded.

She eyed the gasoline in her hand warily.

"You wish for him to die do you not?" Kanna said.

"But will something in me die too?" She asked herself.

"Stop thinking so hard. Let go." The child said her pupil-less eyes shined wildly in front of the match.

And Kagura did.

The gasoline hit the floor and the match followed.

And Kanna smiled.

* * *

"Where the hell is the medic!" Sesshomaru shouted they had been waiting for God knows how long and who knew what the bullet being in that long did to Rin's frail body.

They door flew open once again.

Everyone looked up.

"FIRE! FIRE!" was the scream.

Chaos then showed its face and the evil that lurked behind its beauty.

* * *

"Naraku what was the point of this?" Kagura said.

The carriage shook with the movement of it being pulled forward.

"In due time, my sister. In due time you will know." He said. Naraku had this wild look in his eyes identical to Kanna's only fiercer.

"Your mad." was all she said looking at Naraku's smile that only seemed to widen.

He laughed, a dark sound, a treasured sound.

"He stopped laughing and smiling and yanked Kagura's chin.

"But there's a method to my madness." He said letting go of her chin.

The chaotic flames meanwhile filled the mansion and the sound of screams and broken glass as audible over the roar of the fire. The house looked like Satan's palace built upon the souls and pain of the dammed. Spilled with the constant flames and never ending screams of agony.

* * *

**End Chapter. **

How was it? Was it lovely? Was it thrilling? Was it positively appealing?

Oh yes before you review. Kagome and Kikyo link will be thoroughly explained most likely a chapter from the next. So that mystery will be closed.

And one more thing before you REVIEW(hint, hint) THERE'S A METHOD TO MY MADNESS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-

Bye-bye! Seeya soon!


	7. PtVI

Yay! Update time! Huggles Sesshomaru plushie

Now I gives you!

Heart in a Bouquet (this will be the last time I do the introduction thingie…)

* * *

**Pt VI: Trust in Chaos**

* * *

**Everyone as panicking.**

People shoved, screamed and cried as they wove through crowds of endless people.

Most it was mob psychology. One person shoves and so does another and eventually everyone's shoving in ominous directions most of whom have no idea why they are doing so, but still do like a flock of sheep.

Sesshomaru held an unconscious child his arms. Kagome stood next to him and InuYasha and Kikyo stood to her left. They all tried to stay together as the chaos around them unfolded.

"We take the second hallway!" Sesshomaru shouted over the crowd that shoved him around. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm in a greater attempt to not get separated.

She was afraid of dying a horrible death alone.

Sesshomaru felt pressure on his arm and briefly looked down.

Kagome, Kagome's hand clutched tightly onto his arm.

She was putting all her trust in him.

* * *

Naraku sat in front of the fire, Kanna stood behind him. 

The fire crackled and Kanna's eyes seemed alive.

She walked forward.

"What is my purpose?" She said leaning her body against his back.

"Were you bored?" she said placing a hand into his hair.

"Were you tired?" she said running her fingers through his hair intimately.

"I need a new body." She said pressing her nose into his neck.

"In due time…" He said smiling.

The fire blazed and his smile never faded though her grip on his hair did.

"A fortune," he said "I wish to know what your , oh insightful cards have to say."

Kanna let go of his hair.

She left the room leaving Naraku alone briefly.

There was a cobweb in the corner glistening in proud view of the fire, it swung like a flag over the fire. Proud, arrogant, and mocking something far greater than itself.

It was torn suddenly.

The fire had cut through it.

* * *

Smoke filled the hall and people coughed and crawled trying to escape. 

Somewhere in the chaos InuYasha and Kikyo were separated from Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome.

Sesshomaru ran, with Rin in his arms, and Kagome following.

Their feet clattered and the fire ran up the walls.

They didn't stop, they didn't want or need to stop. The adrenalin that rushed them didn't let them. The fear of life and death. The rush of choice. The fear that coursed through them, like two teenage lovers running from it all.

The smoke began haze through the halls.

_It was hot, too hot._

The sound of breaking wood was heard and Kagome looked up denying the first rule of escape, ignore the sounds and run, logically but blindly.

The wooden beam from above had begun falling. She shoved Sesshomaru forward and he stumbled forward, Rin sliding out his arms but safe.

The beam hit the floor and the flames engulfed it. The beam had separated her from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gazed over; he didn't know what to do.

Kagome looked over at him. She looked at him. "Keep going!" she said. "Don't worry about me! Get the girl out!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin casting a single glance over his shoulder then dashed away.

* * *

Kikyo coughed as she stepped out the burning mansion. She was holding InuYasha's hand tightly. 

InuYasha looked over the site.

People lying about coughing some burned, other barely injured, others dying painfully as the medics tried to keep their hearts beating.

It was a horrible place to be.

You could taste the flesh of burning people.

InuYasha suddenly felt weight on his shoulder. Kikyo had fainted.

He pulled Kikyo's unconscious form close to him.

They made it out but what of Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin.

* * *

Kagome weaved her way through the smoke filled halls. 

The mansion had somehow turned into a labyrinth of sorts.

She could've sworn she went down this hall before. Se kept telling herself that as she turned every corner.

_She was getting nervous now._

_She was panicking._

_She was running blindly._

The wood above made an all but familiar cracking noise and fell.

The eight hit Kagome's body full force and she knocked to the ground, losing consciousness as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran quickly. 

The entrance was in front of him.

He was out he escaped.

He was alive.

He broke from his moment of triumph due to Rin's hoarse breathing.

It as such a raspy scratchy noise it was barely recognizable.

He got her to medic.

He cast a glance to her watching as the medic looked her over.

He looked back at the burning place he called home.

He knew one thing.

Kagome was still trapped.

* * *

Kanna flipped the card between her fingers, the card turned towards Naraku bearing itself naked to him. 

"What is it?" he said looking on with slight interest.

"It's The Hanged Man and Ten of Swords." said Kanna.

"What does that mean?" Naraku said.

"Death- it means several things-

**ending**

closing one door to open another  
bringing something to a close  
completing a chapter  
concluding unfinished business  
putting the past behind you  
having a parting of the ways

going through **transition**

changing status  
moving from the known to the unknown  
being cast adrift  
waiting in an in-between state  
being in the middle

**eliminating** excess

cutting out what isn't necessary  
shedding old attitudes  
getting down to bare bones  
concentrating on essentials  
getting back to basics

experiencing **inexorable forces**

being in the path of sweeping change  
being caught in the inescapable  
going through what cannot be avoided  
being part of a powerful movement  
riding your fate  
accepting the inevitable

." Kanna said.

"And this means?" Naraku said.

She smiled again saying nothing once more.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the inferno twisting through the halls looking for Kagome. 

He searched for what appeared to be hours.

He finally turned into the Southern Hall and saw a large beam under which Kagome was pinned.

The rest of the beam was catching fire fast.

The flames were slowly nicking at her skin and the beam did nothing to help the situation.

He tried to lift the beam but found he couldn't.

His hands were burned, the flesh burned but he ignored concentrated on getting her out.

"S-sesshomaru…" she whimpered out slowly re-gaining coconscious.

The blaze caused sweat to gather on his forehead, and blood to soak his palms.

The fire kept getting larger but he had no idea what to do.

It was fear he felt.

* * *

Review! MUHAHAHAH REVIEW! Sorry about the lack of dialogue but this chapter was meant to be more descriptive if anything, and so it was kind of… short. So….hoped you enjoyed! 

Until next time!


End file.
